Antes de ti
by BIAK
Summary: El cumpleaños de América siempre había causado sentimientos encontrados para uno. Y la perdición para el otro. UK/Fem!USA, Japón/fem!USA. UK/Fem!USA/Japón
1. I

**Titulo**: Antes y después de ti  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Claim<strong>: Inglaterra/Fem!USA, Japón/fem!USA  
><strong>Desafío<strong>: Ninguno  
><strong>Reto<strong>: Ninguno  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: M  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Semi AU, Gender bender, romance hetero, humor, insinuaciones de sexo y lemon desde el cap 2  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 1912  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya. Hago esto por mera diversión.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> El cumpleaños de América siempre había causado sentimientos encontrados para uno. Y la perdición para el otro. UK/Fem!USA, Japón/fem!USA  
><strong>Notas Adicionales<strong>: Quería hacer algo especial para el cumple de USA. Pero... la verdad es que esto es solo la parte censurada de lo que creé LOL Sinceramente no creo que vaya a subir el resto.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Algún lugar de Estados Unidos, época colonial. **

Era una pequeña niña que servía el té a su hermano mayor en una mesita pequeña. Inglaterra y el peluche en forma de conejo eran los únicos que acompañaban la hora del té que le había sido inculcada y, tal como se esperaba de una señorita de la casa de Inglaterra, se esmeraba en hacerlo bien. Vertió el contenido temblando en la taza de su hermano mayor. Él le sonrió y la aprobó con la mirada. La pequeña niña que era en ese entonces había sonreído. Inglaterra tuvo suficiente corazón para no decirle que otra vez había confundido la sal con el azúcar y siguió bebiendo como si nada.

Entonces, haciendo una reverencia, la pequeña América se sentó frente a él vistiendo el nuevo vestido blanco que le había traído, puro como ella. América miró a Inglaterra y su mirada fue tan intensa que él dejó sin rechistar la taza otra vez en su lugar.

— ¿Qué tienes, América? —le preguntó a su colonia con una sonrisa en los labios. Él nunca imaginó lo que ella tenía que preguntarle.

— ¿Cuándo vas a tomar mi primera vez, Inglaterra? —preguntó con completa normalidad sin saber lo que estaba diciendo. La sonrisa de Inglaterra fue reemplazada rápidamente por la incredulidad.

— ¿Qué idio…? —Dejó el insulto en el aire al recordar que estaba en presencia de una dama. No tenía por qué preguntar, la respuesta era tan obvia que se abofeteó mentalmente por formularla—. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Es lo que dicen algunas personas en mi casa—continuó hablando como si nada—. Ellos dicen que vas a tomar hasta la última parte de mí.

_ «Idiotas, bastardos, mal nacidos…»_ los maldecía mentalmente por decir esas patrañas delante de esa inocente niña. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un enfermo al que hubiera que encerrar. Y quería demasiado a esa niña como para intentar lastimarla.

— ¿Estás bien? —América movió su cabeza hacia un lado con gracia, provocándole un sentimiento de ternura impropio del deseo.

—Sí, sí—mintió, llevándose la mano tras la nuca y cerrando un ojo. Como sea, parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de nada, así que lo mejor era seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien—. América ¿le preguntaste al Señor Conejo si quería más té?

Ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca ante la sorpresa.

— ¡Había olvidado al Señor Conejo! ¿En verdad crees que quiera más?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Ella tomó nuevamente la tetera para verter lo último que quedaba del té dentro de la taza de la inanimada criatura.

Inglaterra lo sentía por el pobre animalucho de felpa, pero él no iba a morir por algo así. Él por el contrario sí.

**_XOX_**

**Hogar de Estados Unidos, madrugada del 4 de Julio de un año reciente**

Estados Unidos de América se afianzó aún más al brazo que estaba sujetando, escondiendo su cabeza tras ese agarre. La habitación estaba a oscuras. La única luz provenía de la televisión que emitía esa espantosa película de terror. Tembló cuando vio al asesino acercarse a la rubia con escote que ingenuamente se paseaba por la casa sin saber que su final estaba próximo. Cuando el criminal enmascarado salió de la nada con un cuchillo alzado, ella gritó tanto que parecía que fuera ella misma la muchacha de la película.

— ¡Es horrible! _Oh my God_! ¡No! ¡Corre, está tras de ti! —no paraba de decir. Japón tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no impedir que ella casi le arrancara el brazo con ese fuerte agarre. Y no salir huyendo cada vez que ella se acercaba demasiado a él tanto que era capaz de sentir su calidez y el aroma de su dulce piel. Él no podía negar lo hermosa y deslumbrante que era y por su propio bien tenía que permanecer alejado de su lado.

Pero no podía. Cada vez que intentaba aislarse hacia el extremo del sofá, ella lo seguía como si fuera un movimiento natural. América se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, siempre encontrando un lugar de él en el que apoyar su cabeza. Ella no era débil, nunca había necesitado de él a excepción de esos momentos. Cada día comprenderla le era más difícil.

La película había terminado y todo lo que quedaba era la pantalla con los créditos ascendiendo y el tembloroso cuerpo de América acurrucado en el sofá, muy cerca de él, abrazando un cojín. Japón se apresuró como impulsado por un resorte a buscar el interruptor de la luz y encenderla.

—América-san… si le dan miedo estas cosas ¿por qué las ve entonces? —Ella estaba recuperando la compostura tras el susto. Se llevó una mano al corazón para sentirlo latir apresurado bajo la piel. Todavía estaba asustada—. Usted será débil en el futuro si le teme a estas cosas.

Él no tenía miedo, por supuesto. El horror japonés era mucho más espeluznante que el americano. Y ni siquiera se sentía ni un poco asustado. América lo veía como una criatura extraña ¿cómo no asustarse por algo así? Ella tenía mucho miedo, pero era la heroína y las heroínas no huían ante el peligro. Por eso necesitaba a Japón: era el compañero ideal para ayudarla a afrontar sus miedos ante esas horribles películas que hacían en su país.

—Lo siento, Japón—Bajó la cabeza. Se sentía una idiota por actuar como una niñita y no como la maravillosa heroína que era. Levantó la vista hacia un insensible Japón que la veía disculparse. Usó la mirada de cachorro en él sabiendo que no podía resistirse a su encanto y dulzura—. La próxima vez no voy a asustarme, ¿ok?

Llevaba varias veces diciéndole lo mismo y en lugar de mejorar parecía que cada vez terminaba por asustarse más. Al final no le había quedado otra alternativa que ir hasta su casa cada fin de semana solo para ayudarla a superar su miedo. Aún se preguntaba por qué seguía ahí insistiendo con un caso imposible y sin remedio.

Solo que esta vez era diferente. Buscó el reloj de pared y como temió ya habían pasado las doce de la noche. Hoy era el cumpleaños de América. Suspiró y dejó la sala en la que ambos se estaban. A América le dio algo cuando vio que se iba y no supo por qué razón su corazón volvió a latir cuando lo vio regresar con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo con un listón con los colores de Estados Unidos.

—Feliz día de la independencia, América-san. —Trató de desviar la mirada de sus ojos cuando sintió que las mejillas le ardían al simple contacto de sus manos al momento en que le entregó el obsequio—. Es un pequeño presente insignificante, usted merece algo mucho más grande—Actuó tal como lo haría en su casa. La timidez y la humildad eran virtudes de Japón. Por supuesto el regalo no era tan insignificante como le había dicho, pero creía que ella merecía cada yen que había pagado por él—. Feliz cumpleaños…—terminó de decir. Su lengua ya no se podía mover mientras la observaba.

— ¡Oh! ¡_Yes_! Tú sabes que me merezco el mundo entero…—Y una vez más, ella tenía que arruinarlo todo con su risa de _mírame-que-soy-superior-a-ti_. Desenvolvió el obsequio tratando de ser cuidadosa porque sabía que Japón se había esmerado en ese detalle también. Él sí reparaba en cosas así. Pero su mano fue tan impaciente que acabó por esparcir los trozos de papel por el suelo. Ahora que podía ver la caja, chilló de la emoción al ver de qué se trataba—. ¡Es una cámara!

Japón sonrió complacido de que a ella le gustara tanto que no demoró ni un segundo en sacarla de su empaque una vez supo qué era. Tomó la cámara entre sus manos y sin darse cuenta, había hecho su primera foto. Lo había fotografiado a él mientras estaba ausente contemplando su felicidad. Un nuevo rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Gracias, Japón—le sonrió. Esa sonrisa caló en su corazón profundamente y se avergonzó. Pudo respirar más tranquilo cuando ella comenzó a experimentar con los botones de la cámara digital—. Es muy completa.

—Está hecha con la nueva tecnología lograda en mi país—explicó hecho un manojo de nervios y sujetando sus manos adelante para intentar ocultarlo. No quería sonar presumido ni hacerle entender algo como insinuando que no conocía las funciones básicas de una cámara.

—No hago tan buenas tomas como tú—Estiró la cámara hacia él. Él levantó la vista hacia ella—. Tómame una foto, _please_.

Él cogió la cámara entre sus manos y la enfocó hacia ella. Por alguna razón las manos no le temblaban cuando fotografiaba algo interesante o hermoso, pero lo hacían un poco cuando ella era el motivo. Trató de hacer una buena toma y la fotografió. Ella lucía más que hermosa hasta con el cabello despeinado tras los movimientos que hizo durante la película. Le alcanzó la cámara tan pronto vio que el resultado había sido más que perfecto. Ella sonrió al recibirlo.

— ¡Tú si sabes capturar mi mejor ángulo!—Contempló con una enorme sonrisa la foto que le había hecho—. ¡No puedo creerlo! Tengo una cámara…—Japón se quedó como una estatua frente a ella sin moverse. Entonces ella continuó con una calma que le impactó—. Podríamos grabar porno con una cámara así.

— ¿Q-qué dice, América-san? —Retrocedió un paso al oír lo que había dicho. Tenía la cara roja y comenzó a ponerse tan nervioso que tembló. Ella lo observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa perversa.

— ¡Vamos! Admite que lo pensaste cuando la compraste—lo acorraló con sus palabras.

—Se equivoca, América-san ¡esa clase de pensamiento nunca pasó por mi mente! —intentó explicarle. Bueno, tenía que admitir que remotamente la idea había hecho asomo en su cabeza, pero solo eso. Nunca pensó en llevarlo a cabo. A lo sumo había asumido que ella le mandaría un par de fotos calientes a su email con las que podría sentirse inspirado. Solo eso. En ninguna parte se había visto a él participando activamente.

— ¡Como sea, iré a darme un baño y luego nos meteremos a la cama para empezar a grabar!—Ella nunca aceptaba opiniones contrarias a la suya. Y él no pudo hacer nada. Se quedó solo a un costado del sofá mientras la veía marcharse en dirección al baño.

Y luego ella volvió con un oscuro semblante asomándose por el umbral de la puerta. Japón no pudo creer que hace solo un instante había sonreído tan socarronamente.

— Uh ¿Japón?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te meterías al baño conmigo? —Él intentó correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran, pero ella lo sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca—. Por favor, Japón, tengo miedo. El psicópata de la película mató a la protagonista cuando estaba en la ducha—Lo miró con ojos de perrito a punto de ser ahorcado. Japón estaba considerando seriamente amputarse la mano con tal de huir de ahí—. Te necesito, Japón…

Al final Japón no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar sin mirarla porque un aura deprimente lo rodeaba. Se giró hacia ella justo cuando la toalla que cubría su desnudez había cedido por no estar bien atada y cayó al suelo cuando ella lo tomó de la mano impidiéndole correr. Tuvo una vista de ensueño del territorio americano y casi le dio un infarto. En ese momento supo que América iba a ser su perdición.


	2. II

**Lamento haber tardado en subir la segunda parte. Ocurre que me daba una vergüenza tremenda subirlo. De paso, aviso que esto empieza desde ya con una escena de lemon. De todas maneras decidí subir esto en partes para que no resultara tan traumante. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Minutos después América estaba acariciando el torso desnudo de Japón en la ducha. Temblando, él quiso hacer lo mismo apartando su cabello tras su hombro. Era realmente hermosa. Tanto que se había excitado mucho antes de entrar al agua con ella. No le bastaba con convencerse que estaba ahí solo para ser su protector. América tentadoramente lo había arrastrado con ella a la bañera mientras la ducha iba empapando sus cuerpos.

— ¿Nervioso, Japón? —No tenía por qué preguntar. La respuesta era obvia a los ojos de cualquiera. Se avergonzó por ser débil ante ella—. Está bien. Yo fui la que te llamó porque tenía miedo a fin de cuentas.

Sí, pero… no se suponía que fuera así.

América tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Él abrió los ojos impresionado. Su lengua había entrado en su boca en cosa de segundos buscando la suya que no parecía querer moverse de ahí hasta que ella lo tocó. Las manos de América descendieron hasta su pecho. Japón se descubrió a sí mismo sujetando sus caderas con la vista fija en las montañas que eran sus pechos. La deseaba. La deseaba completamente. Tanto que no estaba seguro de poder contenerse por mucho tiempo.

Ella fue repartiendo besos por su cuello hasta que la bañera se llenó.

—Recuéstate—le ordenó. Japón despertó de sus ensoñaciones _hentais_. Ella retrocedió para que él pudiera colocarse en posición. La bañera no era pequeña, pero tampoco demasiado grande. Eso le había dado una fantástica idea para su repertorio sexual. Le mostró una sonrisa cuando ella hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

— ¡_Hi_! —lo saludó con la mano desde el otro extremo. Japón desvió la mirada porque estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado. Y ella estaba actuando como una niña. A gatas fue con él hasta su entrepierna. Ahí de rodillas, ella estaba tocando su abdomen—. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito. —Tomó su miembro con las manos. Él se arqueó involuntariamente ante el contacto. Ella comenzó a mover su mano en torno a él.

Gimió. América se rió cuando lo oyó de forma infantil y perversa. Japón dio un paseo con la vista a sus pechos desnudos. Su mandíbula tembló cuando abrió la boca para contestarle:

—No soy tan hermoso, América-san—Se avergonzó. No era simple humildad. Él sabía que comparado a las otras naciones masculinas su cuerpo se veía débil. No era tan corpulento como los otros. Tampoco sonaba tan varonil como las naciones europeas. Era también más bajo que los otros países que vivían cerca de ella ¿Cómo podía hacerlo eso alguien hermoso, digno de esa alabanza?

Fuera como fuera, ella se había deslizado arriba de él hasta casi sentarse sobre su entrepierna. Sus pechos fueron a dar contra su cara cuando le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Se quedó sin aliento. América separó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, llenando todo el espacio a lo ancho de la bañera casi como si quisiera ser penetrada por él. Su trasero rozaba peligrosamente su entrepierna.

—Deténgase, por favor: no traje un preservativo a la bañera, América-san—Y si seguía así iba a correrse en cualquier momento si ella comenzaba a mover su cuerpo sobre él, masturbándolo con el rose su peso sobre su miembro.

—No vamos a tener sexo.

—_Demo_…

—Solo es un poco de aeróbic acuático—Besó sus labios para que no pudiera objetar nada más. Con tal vista ante sus ojos de sus hermosos senos ¿cómo podía resistirse? Ella estaba segura de que acabaría cediendo. Quizás Japón no notara la forma en que la veía cada vez que se acercaba a él, pero ella lo hacía, ¡vaya que lo hacía! Babeaba por ella. No miraba así a ninguna otra nación, ni siquiera a Taiwán.

Aquel pensamiento la excitó tanto que comenzó a moverse sobre él. América creyó que tenía el control de la situación cuando sintió de pronto que tiraban de ella. Bajó la vista para encontrar el rostro de Japón tomando uno de sus senos con la boca y succionando. Se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos ante el dolor y el placer.

— ¿Está bien si hago esto? ¿Lo está?—le preguntó soltando su dolido pecho. América se mordió el labio inferior, las mejillas cubiertas con un dulce sonrojo. Sonrojado como estaba, Japón se veía tan hermoso sus ojos. Y excitante.

— ¡Oh! _Baby_, sigue usando tu legua así y no responderé a mis acciones. —Lo tomó del oscuro cabello y lo obligó a continuar con su trabajo. Cerrando los ojos, él obedeció. Le hacía tan feliz hacer algo con su cuerpo que a ella le gustara tanto. Se estaba preguntando si debía hacer algo más cuando sintió que ella se frotaba aún más sobre su cuerpo, urgiéndole a acelerar el ritmo de sus lamidas. La fricción sobre su miembro lo obligó a abandonar el endurecido pezón para gemir. Ella se frotaba contra él con fuerza.

Se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba más atención de su parte. La rodeó por la cadera con su brazo izquierdo mientras utilizaba el otro para acariciar su sexo con el pulgar. Y así, comenzó a alternar las atenciones de su boca a ambos pechos. Si eso no la aliviaba, no sabía qué podría hacerlo.

Lo que no se le ocurrió que en lugar de saciarse ella terminaría por gemir una y otra vez sobre él. Involuntariamente sus caderas se movieron bajo ella, siguiendo su instinto que urgía mecerla más rápido sobre él. El agua chapoteaba su alrededor mojando el piso. Tomó sus caderas por ambos lados finalmente y la obligó a mecerse a su propio ritmo marcando el paso mientras no dejaba de usar su boca para complacerla. América gimió por última vez gritando su nombre y él hizo lo propio al perder su semen en la bañera y parar su trabajo oral al jadear.

Si eso no había sido sexo, entonces no sabía qué otra cosa podría ser ¿Aerobic acuático? Definitivamente esa era solo una escusa para jugar con él y llevarlo a los límites de la locura. Pero América tenía que admitir que jugar con Japón era divertido.

—América-san, esto, esto fue… —Trató de decir Japón con el aliento cortado y bajando la vista, saciado pero avergonzado de lo que había hecho con ella y frente a ella. Iba a decir que había sido maravilloso, que la amaba y un sinfín de halagos para ella y críticas para él por no resistir durante más tiempo para complacerla.

Entonces alguien había tocado el timbre de la casa. A esas horas de la madrugada. América giró el rostro hacia la puerta cuando lo oyó.

—Me pregunto quién será a estas horas de la noche. —Hasta ella sabía que ese era un horario inadecuado para las visitas. Se levantó de Japón y salió de la ducha. A Japón casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando la vio desnuda delante de él en todo su esplendor, reluciente después de esa sesión de caricias impropias mientras que él había quedado abatido. América se envolvió una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y calzó unas pantuflas antes de salir por la puerta—. Quédate aquí hasta que vea de quién se trata—Le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarlo.

Japón no objetó ¿qué podía hacer de todas formas? Estaba en la casa de América después de todo. Y no se suponía que debiera estar ahí a esas horas. Aunque le pesara, tenía que esperar a que ella volviera con él.

**XOX**

— ¡Voy! —gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Probablemente se tratara de su jefe que la llamaba por una emergencia, pero ¿no habría sido mejor en ese caso usar el teléfono? Dios sabía que ella nunca lo apagaba.

Pero al abrir la puerta, la última persona en el mundo—literalmente—que esperaba ver a esas horas y ese día tocando la puerta estaba efectivamente en la suya. Apoyado en el marco, respirando de forma agitado como si hubiera hecho una maratónica carrera para ir hasta ahí. El nudo de la corbata estaba mal atado a su cuello casi suelto. América se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué hacía Inglaterra en su casa a esas horas?

—Francia me dijo…—respiró antes de hablar. Se veía agitado. Y sobre todo enfadado. América sospechó que aquel suspiro había sido para reprimir su enojo ante ella más que porque le faltara el aire. Eso sin mencionar que lo único que estaba vistiendo ante él era una toalla, lo que definitivamente lo enfurecía—… que estabas saliendo con Japón—la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Es mentira, verdad? Tú no puedes estar saliendo con ese tipo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender. Él la detuvo con la palma en alto antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

— ¿Están saliendo o no?

Ella bajó la vista para poder contestarle:

—Sí—afirmó. Se sintió fatal cuando Inglaterra la soltó al oír su respuesta y se llevó la mano a los ojos, intentando contener su ira y la impresión que le había causado saber que era verdad.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa por esa cabecita tuya? ¡Es Japón!

— ¿Y? —Ella no veía problema alguno.

—Él no es como nosotros, América, él es…

— ¿Asiático? Eso es racista ¿Extraño? bueno, un poco ¿Mayor? Incluso tú lo eres, Inglaterra ¡La mayoría de los países con los que trato son mayores que yo!

—… peligroso, América ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste lo que ambos hicieron en el pasado? La Coca Cola se te subió a la cabeza—La tomó del mentón y la atrajo hacia él obligándola a verlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Apestaba un poco a alcohol—. Él no es para ti. Mereces algo mejor que eso.

—Estás ebrio. —Lo apartó empujando su pecho con ambas manos. Inglaterra hizo ademán de reírse, pero no lo hizo. Sin embrago, su mandíbula tembló antes de que la mirara de nuevo, de que la viera de una forma que ella había olvidado.

Entonces él la besó. Había olvidado lo bueno que era besando, lo bien que se sentía su lengua dentro de su boca, lo feroz que era tomándola hasta excitarla solo con ese contacto. Siempre había sido maravilloso con sus besos y ella lo sabía. Su primer beso no la había decepcionado en lo absoluto en su niñez. Había sido demasiado para la niña curiosa de ese entonces.

—Puedes tener mi cuerpo cuando lo desees, América. Pídelo y yo estaré gustoso de dártelo y ofrecerte cada parte de mí—le susurró al oído—. Solo para ti.

Eso sonaba demasiado tentador. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido desnuda e intimidada ante su mirada? Cada poro de su piel desprendía sensualidad, pasión y promesas de cientos de noches ardientes a su lado.

— ¿Me deseas, América? —le preguntó al separar los labios de su boca. Ella se encontró extrañando el contacto de su aliento.

—No—mintió.

—Mentirosa—La besó aún más fuerte, como poseyéndola con su lengua. América se zafó del agarre de sus brazos para poner las manos sobre sus hombros. La idea era apartarlo de ella, pero en lugar de eso terminó por ceder y rodear su nuca con ambos brazos. Él tenía razón: lo deseaba con una pasión tan desmedida que le asustaba.

No fue de extrañar que la toalla se hubiera caído mientras la estaba besando. Inglaterra acarició la tierna piel de su espalda. Desnuda. Desnuda para él. Había cierta parte de su cuerpo específicamente que se había vuelto inquieta cuando la tocó como hace años no lo hacía. Podía mirarla una y otra vez y todavía no estaría saciado de ella.

Quería marcarla como suya otra vez. Sentir las largas pierna de América rodear su cuerpo mientras la penetraba. No, solo con verla, olerla y sentirla enloquecía. Nunca estaría lo suficientemente harto de tenerla. Odiaba ese día con toda su alma ¿por qué diablos había decidido dejarlo? La pasaban bien juntos y la amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

— ¿Qué te hacía falta? —Le preguntó, interrumpiendo los besos por su cuello—. ¿Qué era eso tan importante para ti que te hizo independizarte de mí y dejarme?

Los ojos de América lo observaron desde abajo con un brillo de determinación y un deje de deseo.

—Mi libertad.

Cierto. Su libertad. Eso era lo que ella tanto quería y él le había negado, pero, demonios, ¿por qué lo había dejado también a él? Las cosas pudieron haberse arreglado sin que se tuvieran que distanciar. Ahora que la tenía otra vez entre sus brazos recordaba la razón por la que se había empeñado tanto en no dejarla ir.

La acorraló hasta la pared. Tomó con insistente deseo su muslo hasta que ella lo levantó para que pudiera acariciarla mejor estando de pie. América gimió cuando él la empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

—Podría hacerte el amor una y otra vez y todavía no estaría satisfecho—le dijo. Ella no se lo podía creer. ¿Era el mismo Inglaterra el que le estaba diciendo eso? Fue como volver a los años en que había sido suya completamente, a la época en que cada rubia hebra de su pelo le habían pertenecido a él—. Mi dulce hermanita… pienso llenarte tanto de mí que ya no te acordarás de nadie más.

En ese instante, por supuesto que no podía pensar en nadie más que en él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ah! la siguiente parte es un trío XD y en serio, recen para que no me arrepienta y termine por deshechar la idea de subirlo. <strong>


	3. III

**Siento si tardé en actualizar. La excusa es... juraba que ya lo había subido. Sí, así de tonta ando. **

**¡Advertencia! Esta parte contiene Inglaterra/Fem!USA/Japón lemonoso, o sea, es un trío. **

**Por cierto, esta parte sí dudaba en subirla. Es el primer trío que hago. Espero esté bien. **

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Japón esperó a que ella volviera a terminar lo que estaban haciendo. Pero América no regresaba. Hace mucho que había abandonado la bañera porque se había puesto fría una y otra vez mientras cambiaba el agua y sus dedos se habían arrugado. Lo último que quería en el mundo era que ella reflexionara un instante en lo viejo que era, en que prácticamente se estaba acostando con un anciano. Él se sentía viejo, claro, pero externamente aún se veía joven. Hace más de dos mil años que tenía esa misma apariencia.

Esperó un poco más. Por un instante creyó oír la voz de alguien más y la de América-san discutiendo. Pero luego hubo silencio otra vez. Luego nada. ¿Estaría bien? Se había tardado demasiado en volver. ¿Una emergencia, quizás? Seguramente había vuelto a su habitación a vestirse y se había marchado tan a prisa que se había olvidado de decírselo. A veces sucedía que se olvidaba de todo el mundo.

Salió del cuarto de baño vestido y la buscó con la mirada en la sala de estar. No estaba ahí. Suspiró con algo de decepción hasta que captó con las vista la toalla que ella se había llevado puesta al salir, arrojada indiscriminadamente sobre el sofá donde habían visto la película horas atrás. Con una sonrisa que llamaría tonta se acercó a recogerla hasta que al inclinarse descubrió que podía ver la puerta abierta de la habitación de América desde ahí.

La imagen que vio le detuvo el corazón. Dentro, en la cama veía de espalda el cuerpo de América restregarse sobre las piernas de Inglaterra. Desde esa posición podía ver perfectamente el éxtasis en la cara del nuevo amante de América. En aquel instante el mundo a su alrededor se hizo pedazos. Dolía. Era un dolor demasiado profundo. Llevó su mano hasta la zona de su corazón mientras sentía una serie de emociones que no sabía cómo identificar ¿frustración? ¿Ira? ¿Deshonor? ¿Celos? No quería mirar hacia allá, no debía hacerlo. Pero su lado voyerista le impedía apartar la mirada de esos hermosos cuerpos desnudos, perfectamente sincronizados unirse en el deseo.

Una mueca que pareció ser una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Ahora veía por qué su relación estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio. Los finales felices no existían para todos.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos embriagado en el placer y vio a Japón desde la abertura de la puerta de pie y sin moverse. ¿Qué hacía ahí de todas formas? ¿Había venido por América? Sonrió perversamente. Era hora de demostrarle a él y al resto del mundo quién era el verdadero dueño de Estados Unidos de América. Sin importar si la había perdido años atrás, hoy y siempre sería su América, su querida hermanita.

Inclinó la cabeza y le susurró algo al oído. Ella se rió cuando se alejó. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sonreía como hace años no lo hacía, no al menos frente a él.

— ¡Inglaterra! —dijo entre risas. Oírla así de feliz con otro hombre a Japón le sentó fatal. ¿Qué hacía ahí de todas formas? Lo mejor era irse de ese lugar para evitar males innecesarios, pero como Inglaterra lo había visto debía, como la persona educada que era, disculparse por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

Y luego, tontamente, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era ese protocolo. Él no tenía por qué disculparse. Ellos eran los que estaban equivocados, los que estaban humillándolo. Pero mantener la frente en alto cuando se estaban riendo de él en su cara era difícil, muy difícil. Bajó la vista y apretó los puños hasta que enterró las uñas tan profundamente en su carne que casi sangró. Hizo caso omiso de ese insignificante dolor. Su cara se veía impasible como siempre.

América se sintió confundida desde el momento en que Inglaterra comenzó a tocarla. Todo este tiempo había pensado que había superado lo que sentía por él, que había conseguido olvidarlo tras cientos de años. Y sin embargo cuando él la besó, toda la ilusión que había construido para sí misma se había derrumbado en el acto. No era América la que estaba correspondiendo sus besos, era la joven ella de antes que deseaba ser desesperadamente amada por ese hombre.

Inglaterra cambió de posición: ahora la sentó de espaldas hacia él y separó sus piernas para hacer contacto con su sexo mediante sus dedos mientras repartía besos en su cuello. Por la forma en que respiraba, lo hacía y reía silenciosamente con cinismo, supo que había algo más oculto en esa acción. Pero tenía los ojos cerrados y era incapaz de ver al hombre con el que horas antes había compartido la ducha observándolo a ambos. América rodeó su nuca por detrás para atraerlo aún más hasta su cuello y que hundiera su boca profundamente ahí, en tanto su otra mano acariciaba el muslo que apresaba al suyo.

Japón se congeló ante ese intento de provocación. Inglaterra-san lo vio directamente a los ojos, completamente consciente de su presencia. Sus intenciones eran obvias: quería demostrarle que América era suya y no de él. ¿Cómo podía objetar sobre eso si ella lo había abandonado para correr a sus brazos? Después de todo, no era Inglaterra el que estaba sonrojado ahí mirando, tentado a tocar su propio sexo ante la imagen de ambos haciendo el amor.

_Haciendo el amor._ Todavía le parecía difícil entender. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo América-san y él todo este tiempo? Él podía decir que por su parte sí era amor, pero ella… ella no lo amaba. Quizás nunca lo había hecho ni iba a hacerlo a fin de cuentas. Todo lo que ahora podía hacer era mirarlos hipnotizado mientras se excitaba viéndolos amarse. Quizás a futuro podría hacer algo con ese dolor y devolvérselos.

América tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal ahí. Inglaterra besó su oído y le susurró un nombre conocido que no supo descifrar, le dijo que abriera los ojos y que mirara al frente. Asintió por puro instinto, atrapando su boca con la suya al momento en que terminó de hablar. Luego, haciendo caso a sus palabras abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se excitaba cada vez más cuando la tocaba en su centro y la conducía al placer. Ahí, con los ojos nublados por el éxtasis, vio una figura que creyó reconocer.

Cuando lo vio se quedó sin palabras. Japón estaba delante de ella con una mirada inescrutable. Aunque no necesitaba ser adivina para saber lo que estaba pensando. Era tan obvio que se abofeteó mentalmente al notarlo. Japón…. Diablos, ¿cómo pudo haberse olvidado de él? No podía negar que lo había abandonado completamente por culpa de Inglaterra.

—_Sumimasen_…. Siento haberlos interrumpido. —Japón hizo una reverencia ocultando sus ojos al moverse. No quería que ellos vieran lo débil que lo habían puesto, lo humillado que terminaron por dejarlo. América se levantó del abrazo de Inglaterra y fue tras él.

— ¡Japón! —lo detuvo afianzándose a su brazo y restregando su cara contra él. Japón retrocedió ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarlo así después de… haberse acostado con otro?—I_´m sorry,_ Kiku. _I love you—_lloriqueó abrazada a su pecho. Hizo la mirada de perrito y él se sintió horrorizado por su actuar. Parecía normal para ella tocar a un hombre y después ser acariciada por otro.

— ¡Ah! Japón… —Inglaterra se hizo el desentendido. Ocultó el enfado que le produjo ver que ella lo abandonara a él para correr hacia los brazos de otro en cuanto lo vio y pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho con él. Sin importar el hecho de que Japón la perdonara o no, no iba a cambiar el hecho de que ella había vuelto a ser suya otra vez. Ante sus ojos y los de cualquiera—. Siento si te despertamos…

—No lo hicieron, Inglaterra-san. Yo había quedado de reunirme con América-san en la ducha. Viene aquí sólo porque estaba preocupado. —Si él no tenía emociones tales como el rencor, ¿qué había sido eso entonces? Sus ojos vacíos brillaron con un atisbe de maldad—. Pero veo que ha estado en buenas manos, Inglaterra-san. —Se inclinó con fingida ingenuidad—. Gracias por cuidar de ella en mi ausencia.

—Bastardo…—Inglaterra se levantó de la cama para arrancarle a América de su abrazo. Japón abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la arrancaban de él. Volvió a la cama sentarse en los bordes, con las piernas de América a cada lado del suelo completamente abierta hacia Japón. Separó con sus dedos los pliegues de su sexo para que pudiera verla mejor. En toda su perfección. La otra mano la sujetaba bajo los pechos para que ella no pudiera escapar. Japón abrió aún más los ojos y se paralizó cuando Inglaterra finalmente pronunció—: reclámala como tuya.

— ¿Qué dice?

— ¿Qué clase de amante serías si no puedes penetrarla cuando te la estoy ofreciendo tan generosamente? Infiernos, ¿no puedes poseerla ni siquiera de esta forma? —Ella se arqueó cuando él se movió hacia adelante. Besó seductoramente la mejilla de América mientras ella no sabía qué decir—. No puedo creer que prefieras a ese idiota antes que a mí. Yo no dudaría ni un instante en poseerte, América. —Luego, su mirada se deslizó hacia él acusadoramente—, ¿o es que no la quieres lo suficiente?

Por supuesto que la quería. Cada parte de su ser suspiraba por ella. Pero no era capaz de tomarla así, mucho menos en presencia de Inglaterra. No sabía cómo entender la mente occidental que creía necesario aquel acto tan sucio y vil… que en el fondo le excitaba y lo calentaba. Su virilidad quería liberarse de sus pantalones opresores para adentrarse en los tiernos tejidos de su sexo femenino. Y América se quedaba callada por primera vez en su vida, justo cuando más necesitaba que hablara y se opusiera a tal barbarie.

Entonces ella hizo ademán de mover sus labios lentamente. Su mente ideo perversas cosas con su boca alentados por esa imagen tan erótica de ella a su merced. Cuando habló, lo que le dijo hizo de todo en su cuerpo menos serenarlo.

—Kiku… —gimió su nombre. Casi babeando, casi rogándole que la tomara con la mirada. América no era la clase de mujer que esperaba ser complacida, por el contrario, era ella quien buscaba saciarse. Verla así, tan dispuesta a dejarlo tomarla de la forma que quisiera…. No, no podía. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza. No podía siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Temblaba solo de hacerlo.

Inglaterra se rió:

— ¡Mira qué clase de perdedor tenemos aquí, América!—Sus palabras eran crueles pero ciertas. Japón lo sabía muy bien—. Así que, ya que tu novio no piensa hacerte nada esta noche, tú y podremos… y él no se molestará, ¿verdad, Japón? —Él no supo cómo responder a eso. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios miedos para verlos, por lo que no pudo ver cuando Inglaterra introdujo dos dedos de la mano que antes estaban bajo sus pechos a su boca. Y con la otra mano iba adentrándose en su vagina mientras iba simulando penetrarla. Ella gimió

—Kiku, _please_, yo quiero… —Estiró la mano hacia él deshaciéndose de los dedos de Inglaterra en su boca. Llamándolo, invitándolo a adentrarse en ella. Japón separó sus dedos sin dejar de cubrirse la cara para verla. Seguía tan excitante como antes—…quiero que tú me tomes. Ahora. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Kiku.

¿Cómo podía decirle no a eso? Impulsado por un repentino sentimiento de placer y necesidad que bloqueaba todo sentido común, fue hasta ella y la besó de una forma que América jamás hubiera esperado. La legua de Japón tanteó los bordes de sus labios antes de abandonarla. Ahí, quitándose la playera que llevaba, los pantalones y todo lo demás frente a ellos para quedar desnudo, estaba dispuesto a tomarla ante el desconcertado asombro de Inglaterra. Decidió que iba a demostrarles de una vez por todas a todos en esa habitación que no deberían subestimar al enemigo. Incluso si este era él mismo. Y a veces, la oscuridad era algo de la cual no se podía negar.

Japón tocó ambos muslos serpenteándolos por dentro y por fuera, en todas las direcciones posible y los fue deslizando hasta llegar a las rodillas. Inglaterra había quitado la mano de su sexo húmedo y de su boca para volver a sujetarla de la cintura y apoyar su propio peso en la otra mano, sabiendo lo que venía. Japón tomó una rodilla en cada mano y los obligó a hacerse hacia atrás a ambos. Su pene apuntaba directamente hacia su entrada. Sus ojos ya no eran inocentes.

—No temas, América—le susurró Inglaterra al oído ante su desconcierto—. Estoy aquí para cuidarte, hermanita. Y lo mataré si intenta lastimarte… _más de lo necesario_— América se asustó, pero cuando iba a preguntarle más acerca de eso vio que Inglaterra le lanzaba algo a Japón que él capturó cuando venía en el aire. Era un condón—. Ten, no quiero que mi hermanita obtenga algo más que sexo este día, ¿entiendes?

Japón obedeció sin decir nada, abriendo el envase metálico con los dientes. Sus movimientos parecían casi automáticos, como si de pronto hubiera cambiado y se transformara en una máquina. Y por primera vez ella realmente temió por su bienestar. Podía correr, pero estaba demasiado excitada entre esos dos hombres para dejarlos. No era propio de una heroína como ella, podía resistir cualquier cosa.

—Arthur, Kiku… —América tragó saliva cuando vio que Japón estaba completamente listo para ella. Con el semblante tan perverso que ni siquiera sonreía, como si estuviera realmente molesto y excitado. Se colocó entre sus piernas sujetándole las rodillas, nuevamente haciéndola hacia atrás. Al retroceder pudo sentir cuán ansioso estaba Inglaterra tras su espalda.

Entonces Japón la penetró como si le clavara una _katana_ en sus entrañas. Sin piedad. Sin consideración. Su cuerpo involuntariamente se arqueó al recibir a ese extranjero en su interior. Lo que más le asustó no era el dolor por sí mismo, sino por saber que lo estaba disfrutando masoquistamente. Con la misma crueldad con la que se adentró en ella quitó su pene de su interior completamente. Luego volvió a meterse de la misma forma que antes.

—La estás lastimando—le reprochó Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido. Besó su mejilla para consolarla. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio para reprimir un gemino ni que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ante ese contacto. Japón le estaba asustando.

—_Gommen ne_—dijo con un deje de arrepentimiento. Aún le parecía un autómata—. No quería lastimarla, América-san. —Pero cuando lo oyó decir aquello de esa forma tan dulce y tímida, supo que su Japón seguía ahí después de todo.

Su Japón. Suyo.

Entonces comenzó a embestir sin quitar completamente su miembro de su interior tras dar cada impulso. Se aferró a sus rodillas para guiar el ritmo y ella se dio cuenta de que ya no podía fingir más que todo seguía normal ahí. Lo sentía dentro de ella, completamente suyo. Una y otra vez. Sin embargo, esta vez no era como las veces anteriores. De alguna manera lo sentía más grande en su interior. Sorprendida, miró a Inglaterra. Y él le sonrió burlonamente. También estaba gimiendo porque las embestidas en su cuerpo hacían que involuntariamente lo masturbara.

—Ese condón está hecho con una nueva tecnología del gran… Imperio Británico—Gimió cuando la fricción de sus cuerpos se hizo más fuerte—. Iba a usarlo contigo, pero creo que él y su _pequeño problema_ lo necesitaban más que yo. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños, América.

—Inglaterra… gracias—Se conmovió. Ese idiota podía ser realmente encantador cuando quería.

—Aún estoy aquí, América-san, Inglaterra-san. Y los oigo perfectamente—dijo. Tenía la cara completamente roja y respiraba con dificultad. Las estocadas una y otra vez se fueron acelerando. Ella incluso sentía que se iba cerrando en torno a él. E Inglaterra no se veía mucho mejor.

Sin poder contener por más tiempo Japón la fue penetrando incesantemente hasta que sintió que ella se corría. Su cara de placer fue tanto para él que terminó por venirse dentro de la capa de látex. Inglaterra no quiso ser menos y tan pronto como Japón abandonó su cuerpo comenzó a presionar el nudo de nervios sobre su sexo para lograr que ella se corriera otra vez. Por él. América casi gritó cuando sintió nuevamente el orgasmo venir a ella arrasadoramente. E Inglaterra se vino tras ella.

—Sin comentarios—pronunció América exhausta sobre la cama. Jadeando. Inglaterra acarició provocadoramente su espalda desnuda.

—Y aún falta la parte más interesante, América. — ¿Qué? Tenía que estar bromeando. Lo de hace un instante ya había sido de por sí bastante avasallador ¿podía haber algo aún mejor? La expresión de Inglaterra le dio a entender que sí. E incluso Japón a su lado, desnudo acariciando reconfortantemente sus cabellos parecía saberlo. Al parecer, aún era demasiado joven para algunas cosas.

Japón le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. A sus ojos era tan evidente que quería continuar que no lo pensó dos veces cuando le devolvió un beso el doble de apasionado del que él le había dado. Él ya no se sorprendía tanto de sus acciones, lo que le impresionaba era que pudiera responder correctamente a ellas. A su deseo. Saber que era capaz de complacerla lo encendía.

—_Ai shiteru_, América-san—sonrió. América pensó que era muy lindo cuando volvía a ser tímido. Por otra parte, también le gustaba cuando cambiaba durante el sexo. Perfectamente podía acostumbrarse a sus cambios si seguían teniendo noches tan apasionadas como esa.

Inglaterra le hizo volver el rostro antes de que pudiera decirle que ella también lo amaba. Tomó su mentón y le planteó un beso tan sensual como exquisito. Se separó de ella mirando a Japón con aires de superioridad. De pronto, Japón pareció irse oscureciendo mientras se frustraba. Tal parecía que aún no lo aceptaba como su novio.

—_I love you,_ América—le dijo. Japón abrió la boca ante lo sorpresivo de esa confesión. Y América hizo algo similar. Sabía que le gustaba a Inglaterra porque de otro modo no estarían ahí los tres desnudos sobre la cama si no fuera así, pero amar era una cosa absolutamente distinta—. ¿Por qué tuviste que independizarte de mí, idiota? —Le acarició el pelo como a una niña pequeña—. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás no te dejaría ir otra vez.

— ¿Qué dijiste que era lo siguiente que ibas a hacerme, Inglaterra? —Cambio el tema. Japón se contuvo a tiempo antes de reírse. Inglaterra se giró hacia él y lo fulminó con la vista. Después le entregó a América una significativa mirada.

—Supongo que no podemos cambiar el pasado…—La besó en la frente—. Pero al menos puedo hacerte pasar una noche inolvidable. — Y vaya que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con eso.

Lo último que recordó de esa charla fue el momento en que Inglaterra la estaba besando cuando sintió a Japón subirse a la cama tras ella. Y su miembro comenzaba a despertar de nuevo. De rodillas, Inglaterra parecía encontrarse en la misma situación que él. Y ella al medio…

Incluso América sabía que esa no era una buena señal. Inglaterra se acercó a Japón y le dijo algo tan bajo que no pudo oírlo. Solo pudo ver que Japón asintió sin oponerse. Por primera vez en la noche parecía que volvían a ser amigos. Entonces, Japón la tomó de la mano y tranquilamente le dijo:

—Colóquese en medio de la cama, por favor—Ella obedeció tan rápido como ellos le dejaron espacio para hacerlo. Era una suerte que durmiera en una cama bastante grande—. Ahora apóyese en sus manos y rodillas—_porque va a necesitarlo_, omitió a propósito. Una diversión personal a su parecer—, separe un poco las piernas—. Ella obedeció aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué iba a suceder cuando lo hiciera. Por alguna razón estaba segura que tampoco iban a decírselo. ¡Oh! ¡Sí que podían ser malos cuando querían!

Entonces sintió que Japón estaba masajeando su trasero, separando ambas nalgas con sus manos. Tragó saliva. Giró el rostro hacia atrás para pedirle que se detuviera, pero una mano más firme la obligó a volverse hacia adelante. Por poco también se olvida de Inglaterra, que estaba frente a ella levantado desde las rodillas. Desde donde estaba tenía una vista en primer plano de su nueva erección. Eso definitivamente era más preocupante que lo que Japón estaba haciendo con la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

Esa parte del cuerpo de Inglaterra siempre le había llamado la atención. Desde la época colonial cuando tramaba complicados planes para verlo salir de la regadera sin que él se diera cuenta o cualquier situación donde pudiera ver aquella zona de su anatomía que lo diferenciaba tan notoriamente de su sexo femenino. Toda su vida había deseado tomarlo en sus manos y masajearlo. Y pensar que un día igual a hoy hace doscientos treinta y cinco años atrás había perdido toda esperanza de tenerlo nuevamente así para ella.

No dudó en masturbarlo apenas él se planteó frente a ella. Inglaterra reprimió un gemido. América era un poco brusca con sus caricias, pero le encantaba que fuera así. Amaba cada parte de ella tal y como la había conocido. Era un hermano mayor que se contentaba con cualquier muestra de afecto que su hermanita le diera. Así, cuando ella lo tomó en su boca juró estar en el cielo. ¡América era maravillosa! Rio ante el pensamiento que tuvo: ciertamente hacer que usara su boca para eso en lugar de decir patrañas era mucho mejor. Húmeda y desconocida, su boca tenía para él una serie de secretos que poco a poco le estaba mostrando. Y cuando comenzó a usar la lengua para tocar la parte más sensible que había tomado, gimió sin reprimirse. América también comenzó a gemir por culpa de Japón

Por el otro lado, Japón hacía lo propio para masturbar su sexo desde atrás. En esa posición sus dedos parecían adentrarse mucho mejor en su entrada. Masajeando su clítoris con la otra mano que rodeaba su cadera para llevarla hasta allá, repartió besos por todo el alcance de su espalda que encontró a su disposición. Su miembro volvía a ponerse erecto de solo oírla gemir de esa forma. Se recordó a sí mismo que no estaba ahí para usar sus dedos en su entrada, sino para prepararla para lo que estaba por venir.

Retiró los dedos y cogió el lubricante que ella guardaba en su mesita de noche. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ella nunca le había dado razones; únicamente le había dicho tiempo atrás que tenía uno guardado en ese lugar. Lo cogió y lo vertió sobre los mismos dos dedos que antes habían estado en su vagina. Descubrir que el envase estaba hasta el tope le hizo la ilusión de pensar que lo estaba guardando para usarlo con él. Sonrió de tan solo imaginarlo: ella también deseaba que sucediera.

Inglaterra tuvo que moderar su respiración cuando sintió que si ella seguía lamiéndolo de esa forma se iba a correr como un primerizo. Pensó en una serie de cosas desagradables para evitarlo: Francia encabezando la lista. América parecía desquitar con su miembro las extrañas atenciones que la parte de atrás de su cuerpo iba recibiendo. En más de una ocasión tuvo que soltarlo para gemir sin control.

Japón por su parte fue lubricando el pequeño agujero posterior de su cuerpo, la única parte de ella que permanecía siendo virgen. Iba a ser el primero en tomarla por detrás. Al principio dudó de las palabras de Inglaterra, pero la estrechez de ese pequeño anillo en la entrada le había indicado que efectivamente nunca nadie había pasado por ahí. Era un arma de doble filo. Siempre quiso ser el primero para ella y la posibilidad de serlo de esta forma sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero por experiencia sabía que la primera vez que se usaba ese camino resultaba ser doloroso. Tenía que lubricarla lo máximo posible si quería evitar que a ella le doliera demasiado.

— ¡Japón! —gimió al sentir algo extraño en un lugar donde no se suponía ni remotamente debía sentir que se metía algo. Japón detuvo el pulgar de su mano izquierda cuando ella gritó—. ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Las mejillas de Japón enrojecieron. Desvió la vista hacia otro lado para evitar verla a la cara.

—_Etto_… ¡Lo siento, América-san! —Hizo una leve reverencia con su cuello no porque fuera menos ahora, sino que el reducido espacio no le dejaba otra opción. Tal vez se había equivocado en creer que era eso lo que ella quería y obviamente que lo quería tener con él.

Ahora era Inglaterra el que reprimía una carcajada.

—Sexo anal, América—le explicó. Ella parpadeó varias veces al escucharlo—. Si quieres ser tomado por dos hombres a la vez, es la manera más típica para conseguir un perfecto _ménage à trois_—escupió la palabra en francés con todo el asco que pudo. No podía creer que estaba haciendo uso de algo ideado por el pervertido de Francia.

América se mordió el labio inferior al escucharlo.

—Suena doloroso—reflexionó tranquilamente. Atrás, Japón seguía con el corazón en un hilo temiendo haber cometido un error terrible—. Pero nunca nadie me ha tomado por ahí…—Ella definitivamente estaba pensando. Luego, sensualmente, levantó su trasero hacia Japón—. Quiero que tomes esa primera vez, Japón. Sé cuidadoso, por favor. Cuida de mí—dijo con fingida dulzura. Ella había parodiado con esa última frase la típica súplica de las doncellas japonesas cuando iba a perder su virginidad. Aunque no estaba segura si lo había dicho bien, poco pareció importarle a Japón. Esas palabras le vinieron como caídas del cielo.

—Seré todo lo amable y gentil que pueda para usted—contestó sumamente agradecido. La cara de felicidad que hizo tras esa afirmación no tenía precio.

Inglaterra no daba crédito a sus palabras.

—Par de idiotas, tontos… ¡Oh! ¡América! —gritó cuando ella lo volvió a tomar en su boca sin previo aviso. Todo para que se callara.

—Tú ni siquiera puedes con esto—se rió estridentemente de su reacción. Japón no era el más débil ahí.

No era justo: había gritado así porque ella lo había tomado por sorpresa, no porque no pudiera con una simple sesión de sexo oral.

Entonces Japón volvió a lubricar esa sensible zona de su cuerpo. Si todo salía bien ella sentiría más placer que dolor durante esa primera vez.

—No se tense, por favor, América-san. Tiene que estar relajada—le pidió seriamente. Ella hizo caso: tampoco quería que le doliera tanto que no pudiera sentarse durante días—. Voy a introducir uno de mis dedos en su interior—le advirtió antes de hacerlo.

A medida que fue introduciéndole el dedo índice supo que de nada le gustaba sentir algo dentro de esa parte, pero no se lo dijo. También quería que eso sucediera. No había dolido tanto como temió.

—Ahora introduciré otro. —Tragó saliva. Esperando que el dedo medio se metiera junto al anterior. Tenía que admitir que había dolido un poco más que el primero. Y se sentía incómoda teniendo esos intrusos. Se calló, porque una heroína jamás debe mostrar que siente dolor—. Comenzaré a mover ambos dedos lentamente en su interior para prepararla—. Hizo una especie de sonrisa irónica—. No se preocupe: mi miembro no es mucho más largo ni ancho que estos dos dedos. Si puede aguantar tenerlos en su interior significa que es capaz de recibirme.

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, Kiku—Se habría desplazado hasta su lado para abrazarlo de no ser porque estaba atrapada en esa posición—. Yo estaré encantada de tenerte dentro.

Él le dedicó una triste sonrisa desde atrás.

—Y yo siempre le agradeceré por permitirme hacer esto, Emily-san.

—Kiku…

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que están dejándome fuera. —Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Era obvio que estaba siendo el mal tercio entre esos dos. Había ido ahí para separarlos, no para hacer un _ménage_ con ellos. Irónicamente en lugar de hacer que se apartaran presentía que se estaban uniendo aún más frente a sus ojos. Y en su corazón veía que la estaba perdiendo para siempre esta vez.

—_I´m sorry_, Arthur. —El hecho de que ella lo llamara por su nombre humano le calentó el corazón. Y otra parte de su cuerpo. La besó sin importarle que su miembro hubiera estado ahí antes. El sabor de su cuerpo desde su boca no le asqueaba y por el contrario le sabía a gloria. Estaba tan listo para ella que si no la tomaba en ese instante iba a derramar su semilla ahí frente a esos dos.

—Déjame tenerte otra vez, Emily. —Quería tenerla de la misma forma que hace más de doscientos años cuando la había reclamado por primera vez como su mujer. América lo observó, entendiendo completamente lo que quería andando a gatas sobre él hasta obligarlo a acostarse con ella encima, rodeando ambos costados de sus caderas con sus piernas dobladas. Inglaterra aprovechó ese momento para hacer uso del preservativo y penetrarla lentamente. Estaba tan excitada que el dolor se aminoró. Lo besó cuando lo sintió profundamente en su interior, marcándola como suya.

—Kiku, _please_, hazlo de una vez. —Lo llamó. Él se tensó al sentir como ella se movía provocadoramente para que él la tomara. Sacó sus dedos de su interior. Con las manos temblorosas fue poniendo el lubricado anticonceptivo en la parte de su cuerpo que ardía por ella. Su experiencia en ese campo no era basta, pero sabía que iba a ser doloroso, que de hecho tenerlos a ambos a la vez iba serlo.

Rozó el pequeño agujero con la punta de su pene. La tomó de las caderas para sujetarla. Despacio, despacio: con calma adentrándose poco a poco en su interior. El rostro de América se iba desfigurando a causa del dolor. Habría parado, pero estaba tan excitado que no podía detenerse. Ella gimió. Su rostro sonrosado podía más que él que gimiendo tras ella fue completamente incapaz de decir cualquier cosa coherente sin jadear una especie de disculpa. Ahora ella lo tenía todo dentro.

—Se siente extraño—le dijo a Inglaterra bajo su cuerpo. Él aprovechó la ocasión para besarla y ella se lo explicó cuando dejó de hacerlo—: me duele, pero también se siente genial tenerlos….a ambos dentro.

—América…—gimió bajo ella—. Comenzaré a moverme tan pronto como te acostumbres a tenernos a los dos dentro de ti.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensaba América con esa frase. Su cuerpo estaba quieto en apariencia, pero en su interior su sexo quería que ellos se movieran salvajemente hasta romperla.

Tomó a Inglaterra por los hombros. Entonces fue ella la que comenzó a moverse con ambos dentro. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar gemir cuando ella empezó los movimientos de vaivén. Subestimar a América era un gran error y lo sabían.

— _Oh my God_! Dios, es tan… ¡Ah! –A ese ritmo iban a partirla en dos. La pared de tejido que los separaba ambos sexos masculinos en su interior era tan delgada que podía jurar que ellos también sentían al otro al penetrarla. Y habían hecho de eso una competencia por complacerla, para ver cuál de los dos la hacía gritar más. Japón aprovechó que sus senos estaban libres para tocarlos con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba de sus caderas. Pellizcando sus botones rosados alternadamente, tenía la determinación de ganar a toda costa. Aunque fuera a Inglaterra a quien América estuviera besando y no a él—. ¡Más, más!

Ella misma iba a imponiendo su propio ritmo sobre ellos dos. Y eso que se suponía que debían ser ellos los que la indujeran a correrse con ellos dentro. Pero ella era salvaje: a pesar de estar en medio los tenía comiendo de su mano. América echó un brazo hacia atrás para atraer el rostro de Japón a sus labios y besarlo.

— ¡Kiku! ¡Oh! ¡Arthur! —jadeó cuando sintió que el orgasmo arrasador venía a ella trayendo efectos similares al atrapar ambos miembros en su cuerpo contraído. Si era difícil hacer que dos personas se corrieran al mismo tiempo, pensar en que tres lo hicieran resultaba imposible. Por eso agradeció que el intervalo de tiempo en que ambos perdieron su semen estando dentro de ella fuera tan corto. Japón fue el primero en caer e Inglaterra insistió un poco más antes de sucumbir

—Yo… gracias por esto, chicos—dijo mientras caía rendida sobre la cama, aún jadeando. Ellos a cada lado de su cuerpo le sonrieron satisfechos.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijeron al unísono tocando la desnuda piel perlada y expuesta entre ambos. Acaparándola para sí por cada lado.

— ¡No creo que vuelva a tener un cumpleaños tan agitado otra vez!—sonrió casi riendo, abrazándolos a ambos y atrayéndolos hacia ella—. ¡Son maravillosos!

* * *

><p><strong>Solo queda un psudo epílogo y esta historia habrá terminado ¿reviews? :)<strong>


	4. IV

**Siempre creí que si tenía una historia terminada antes de empezar a subirla iba a actualizarla con regularidad. Error. Este es un claro ejemplo. La terminé de escribir el mismo cuatro de Julio de corrido, solo que las correcciones llevaron unos días, más, luego que estuve enferma y así. De verdad que no tengo arreglo.**

**Esta es la última parte. ¡Gracias por leer! Aunque no creo que vuelva a escribir algo tan hot como este fic otra vez. Fue un trauma permanente para mi mente infantil. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Japón se despertó en medio de la noche. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero esta vez su presión no tenía nada que ver con ese insomnio. Se sentó en la cama y vio los cuerpos de América e Inglaterra durmiendo a su lado, en ese orden de cercanía a su cuerpo.

Inglaterra tenía todo lo que a él le faltaba. Todo lo que ella realmente necesitaba en un hombre. A su lado no era nada. No era tan varonil como él, no conocía el arte de la seducción como él lo hacía. América-san jamás se había doblegado a sus órdenes, pero él… hacía parecer que controlarla era un juego de niños. En cambio, él siempre acababa cediendo a la voluntad de ella. Algún día América se iba a cansar de su inexperiencia y de las diferencias que en un principio le habían parecido tan maravillosas entre ambos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

A veces, el mundo era un asco cuando era él.

Se vistió y retiró de la cama en busca de alguna ventana en la que pudiera contemplar la luna y el cielo nocturno. En su casa actos como ese lo relajaban en momentos así. El problema era que no estaba ahora en su casa y no sabía cómo tranquilizar su corazón.

_Ella iba a dejarlo_. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Eso y en que quería volver a encerrarse en su habitación para que nadie viera lo mal y humillado que estaba.

— ¿Japón? —América apareció de pronto cubierta con una frazada. En esos momentos no había pensado en que podía hacer frío—. Hice algo de café, ¿quieres un poco? —Le ofreció. Tampoco se había percatado de la humeante taza que tenía entre sus manos. Verla así de pequeña con esa apariencia le enternecía, pero como las muestras corporales de afecto no eran lo suyo ni siquiera pensó en que podría abrazarla.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien así, América-san. —No mentía completamente. El café nunca le había agradado como su té. El té era definitivamente mejor para él.

— ¡Oh! —Ella agachó la cabeza hacia el café, sorbiendo un poco. La atmosfera entre ambos estaba tan tensa que era imposible no notarla. Incluso ella podía decir que algo andaba mal ahí. Le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente para calmar el ambiente depresivo—. Te quiero, Kiku.

Él sonrió tranquilamente con algo de tristeza. Ella lo quería, pero pronto dejaría de hacerlo.

—Pero parece que está confundida—dijo agachando la cabeza hacia sus propias manos. Estaban frías. Y temblaban. Su propia mandíbula tembló antes de continuar—. Quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya. —Se acercó a ella, pero dudó que darle un beso inocente en la mejilla fuera buena idea—. Llámeme cuando me extrañe. O cuando sepa qué hacer con sus sentimientos—Dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Ya no había nada que tuviera que hacer ahí.

—Kiku…—Dejó la taza de café a un lado en la cocina estilo americano.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Te extraño! —Ella lo abrazó desde atrás refregando su rostro contra su espalda. El abrazo era tan fuerte que Japón sintió que sus huesos crujían bajo su afectiva muestra de cariño—. ¡Y si piensas que no te amo estás tan equivocado!

— ¡Ah! —Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir cuando ella le dijo tan claramente que seguía amándolo, en tanto que huesos se rompían a causa de su afecto.

—Y si piensas que he terminado contigo, _baby,_ estás muy equivocado—se rió perversamente. Japón comenzó a estremecerse cuando ella comenzó a acosarlo sexualmente bajo su playera—. Ahora ven al sofá para que te demuestre lo mucho que te quiero y te deseo.

Japón jadeó ante esa perspectiva. Esta iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

**FIN**


End file.
